A royal day off
by Jessica Celeste
Summary: A simple K project one-shot about Anna and Mikoto doing absolutely nothing.


_A simple K project one-shot about...nothing really. It just randomly popped up on my head so I decided to write it down.  
It's my very first fanfiction/stoy so if you have any tips; feel free to leave a comment or send a PM. English isn't my first language so I apologize if the story has any sort of spelling/grammar mistake.  
Have fun reading~_

 **A royal day off**  
 _K Project_

Bar Homra was notorious for being rowdy. Even during daytime, when a bar usually closes, the place seemed full of live. Although it was not really the place you would want to be. The only customers that ever visited Homra were a bunch of delinquents. Big, angry looking guys, famous for fighting with other gangs and causing havoc in town.  
It was therefore very peculiar when a certain silver haired girl awoke in an entirely empty bar. Anna had just woken up and decided to go downstairs where Kusunagi would usually be waiting with breakfast for her. This time, however, he was nowhere to be found. Even Yata, who was usually one of the first ones to visit the bar, had taken his absence.  
Anna walked over to the counter where she found a little note: " _The guys and I went out to do some business. We'll be back around noon. Mikoto will keep you entertained. I made you some pancakes, they're in the fridge. The strawberry jam is on the counter. –Izumo PS; make sure to wear your coat!"_

She blinked a few times at the note before she proceeded to the refrigerator where she found the pancakes waiting for her. After heating them up and loathing them with jam, she ate. It was weird to eat in peace. No screaming and laughter entering her ears. Sure, it was nice but it also made Anna feel a tad lonely. She quickly fluttered away the feeling though as she thought about the gang coming back in a few hours.

After fifteen minutes she finished her breakfast. Now, what to do in the meantime?  
Anna decided to go take a look at Mikoto. He was soundly asleep when she woke up earlier but he could be slightly less sleepy now.  
She quickly walked up the stairs to the second floor and carefully opened the door to the bedroom. Mikoto was lying on the bed, he hadn't moved an inch since Anna had woken up. She walked up to him. The slight frowning in his brows indicated that he was awake and aware of the princess's presence. It also meant that he had no meaning of standing up anytime soon. Yesterday had been tiring; a gang decided to challenge Homura's king and ganged up on him when he was taking a walk with Anna. The gang was not strong enough to make him worried but it was big enough to make him slightly take an effort.

Anna knew he was tired so she decided to let her king rest for today. She softly patted his red hair and walked back to the door. As she walked back, she noticed the pile of filthy clothing lying on the ground.  
It was big enough to be a month's worth of unwashed clothing. She knew that Mikoto had no indication of washing them so she decided to take the wheel herself instead.  
She took a big bucket and cramped the pile of used items in it. She then walked over to the washing machine in the room next door where she dropped the clothes in the washing machine. She added in a few cups of detergent before closing the lid and pressing the button she had seen Izumo press a numerous of times. The washing machine started wobbling. Satisfied with the result she walked back to the bedroom. What to do next?  
 _Ah the dishes!_ Anna remembered the plate and cutlery she had left unattended downstairs. _I better wash them._ She skipped downstairs, careful not to miss any steps in the process.  
Downstairs she was quick to do the dishes… maybe a little too quick. In her haste she accidentally dropped the see-through glass she had used for breakfast. It broke on the wooden floor underneath her.  
As she crouched down she noticed how hard it was to see the pieces. Why couldn't she have used the red glasses Izumo had bought her a few weeks ago?! As she squinted her eyes, she heard a voice behind her: "What are you doing?" Mikoto, awoken by the sound of breaking glass was standing behind her.

"Mikoto" Anna looked up. "The glass broke." "I see." Mikoto crouched down next to her and easily picked up the pieces of glass. "Thank you, Mikoto." Anna thanked. He slightly patted her head as a reply.

"Gonna get cigarettes." Mikoto opened the door. Anna hurried to his side with his coat, before grabbing his hand and walking out the door.  
It was a weird sight to see; a scary looking delinquent holding hands with a young doll-like kid.  
They had walked numerous of times through town like this and were quite used to the stares they would get. Anna was only focused on the scenery she saw through her red marbles while Mikoto just seemed to not focus on anything at all. Like this they walked through the city.  
After a few minutes they arrived at the shop where Mikoto usually got his cigarettes. The owner had gotten used to Homura visiting his shop. He always remembered to keep an extra box of cigarettes for the group's king and even kept cherry lollipops for their princess. This time was no different. He handed Mikoto his pack and gave Anna a lollipop. They silently accepted, paid and left the shop.

"Did you see that guy's face when I kicked his ass! He was so scared and I hadn't even lifted my bat yet! And when I hit him, BOOM, total knock-out! And…"

The silence of Homra was finally broken when the regular crowd walked in. Yata's voice echoed through the bar as he excitedly told his story to Kamamoto. "Amazing Yata-san, but I know, I was with you at that time…" "A good fight story can be told numerous of times, right Kusanagi-san?" "Yes yes, Yata-chan." Kusanagi replied. "And what have you two been up to?" Kusanagi looked at Mikoto and Anna who were silently sitting on the couch. One smoking a cigarette while the other was sucking on a red lollipop.  
Both remained silent at Kusanagi's question, who just sighed in return. "You guys have probably just been sitting on that couch for the whole day, haven't you?"

"You know what that's called, Kusanagi-san?" Totsuka popped in the bar. "It's a royal day off!"


End file.
